liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulch (111)
Mulch, A.K.A. Experiment 111, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to tear up the ground beneath his feet. His one true place is with Mrs. Hasagawa as one of her "cats". Bio Experiment 111 was the 111th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to tear up the ground beneath him. 111 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Against statistically unlikely (but not impossible) odds, several experiment pods landed in one location: Mrs. Hasagawa's yard, 111's pod being one of them. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 111's pod was found by Mrs. Hasagawa, who, mistaking it for an apricot, placed it in a colander for later consumption with several other pods. After Lilo and Stitch redecorated Mrs. Hasagawa's yard without her permission, she was less than thrilled with the results, but decided to thank them for their work with the "apricots". The pods were then revealed, but before Lilo and Stitch could stop her, she washed them with a watering can, thus activating the experiments. After his activation, 111 began to follow his primary function by tearing up the lawn in Mrs. Hasagawa's yard. Later, Lilo and Stitch learned that Mrs. Hasagawa kept several experiments as pets, and thinking they were a danger to her, they decided to capture them all. When Stitch was trying to convince Experiment 288 to go into a container, 111 started approaching. Stitch then threw 288 into the air and used the container to capture 111 instead. 111 and the other experiments were about to be taken away, but were returned to Mrs. Hasagawa when Lilo and Stitch saw how much she cared for them. 111 was then named Mulch. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Mulch, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. It is unknown whether or not Mulch participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Biology Appearance Mulch is a red experiment with a blue nose, three tendrils on his back, gray patches around his eyes, white markings on his chest, stomach and rear that resembles a push-mower. Special Abilities Mulch can tear up the ground beneath him like a push mower by using his mower-like body. Weaknesses Mulch doesn't always seem to pay attention to where he's going, as Stitch was able capture him by simply placing a capture container in his path. Similarly, he was easily captured by Leroy by walking onto a net trap in plain sight. Trivia *Mulch's pod color is blue. *Mulch is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 111 Primary function: Push mower". Gallery 111_Mulch__by_experiments.jpg 111 mulch by bricerific43-d582drg.jpg x___111_mulch_profile_by_bricerific43-d56272q.jpg|Mulch's headshot 111_in_action_by_bricerific43-d5b4ylk.jpg File:111_Mulch.jpg ScreenCapture 13.02.13 18-09-14.jpg|Mulch's experiment pod vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h18m50s9.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h18m56s50.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h53m55s144.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h19m03s131.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h19m12s217.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h38m14s89.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h50m18s15.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h57m56s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-16-21h47m11s187.png vlcsnap-2013-02-26-11h52m17s233.png vlcsnap-2013-06-24-12h19m44s255.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-16-21h50m22s250.png vlcsnap-2013-02-04-13h35m39s187.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-16-21h51m15s98.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-24-13h59m51s162.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-20h58m38s186.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h08m32s90.png vlcsnap-2013-07-06-12h44m37s134.png vlcsnap-2012-07-10-16h05m48s19.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-22-46.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h18m36s224.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-18h20m41s203.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-07-21h50m14s210.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-19h52m36s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png vlcsnap-2012-07-01-22h21m45s104.png panes23.jpg vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h21m39s156.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h21m29s52.png vlcsnap-2013-07-17-16h25m01s143.png Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:1-Series Category:Mrs Hasagawa's experiments Category:Males